Kuchisake Onna
by Estelaluna
Summary: ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de Kuchisake Onna? (la mujer con la boca cortada) aqui sabras la verdad. Este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" [RenxMiraxAce] Dejate rodear por la historia del engaño


"**Kuchisake Onna****"**

**Por: Estelaluna**

Este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

**Se cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo en el antiguo Japón existió una joven llamada Mira ella era la hija de un doctor muy conocido, poseía una gran belleza y era la envidia de todas las mujeres que la conocían, ya que su cabello era de un color naranja el cual brillaba con la luz del sol. Un día el doctor fue a la casa de su amigo, el cual tenía un hijo samurái el cual se llamaba Ren, ambos se sentaron a discutir sobre el futuro de sus hijos, y llegaron a un acuerdo.**

-¿papa que ocurre?-preguntaba Mira a su padre el cual estaba sentado frente a ella

-hija he dado tu mano en matrimonio a Ren –decía el hombre

-¿El samurái? –Preguntaba para luego mirar a su padre asentir con la mirada-

-tú y el hacen la pareja perfecta –decía seguro de sus palabras para luego marcharse-

**En el pueblo el rumor del samurái y Mira era la noticia del año, al fin alguien se casaría con la hija del doctor y seria nada más que el chico más codiciado, no solo por ser un samurái si no porque también su padre era poseedor de una gran fortuna. **

-Eres afortunada Mira –le felicitaba su amiga Runo

-Si, mira que casarte con un samurái, ya quisiera poder casarme yo con el –decía Julie con envidia

**Asi fueron pasaron los días, hasta que llego el día de la boda de Mira y Ren, Mira portaba un vestido blanco se fina seda, escotado del frente y con un hermoso velo. Mientras que el novio usaba su traje de Samurái. La ceremonia fue perfecta, y Mira se mudo a la mansión de Ren. Después de la boda, Ren tuvo que salir de viaje dejando sola a Mira, asi pasaron los meses, Ren llegaba y se marchaba, dejando a su esposa solo con la compañía de sus criadas.**

-Quiero salir –decía inmersa en su soledad cuando es interrumpida-

-Señorita Mira –decía una criada- El joven Ren la solicita en el salón principal-informaba

-Enseguida bajo –decía fastidiada mientras se ponía sus zapatillas y se arreglaba un poco mas

**Al llegar a la sala miro a su esposo.**

-Mira, ven quiero presentarte a alguien –decía Ren acercándose a su bella esposa- Mira, el es Ace mi primo, el me salvo la vida en el campo de batalla

-¿Ace? –preguntaba buscando le cuando este se da la vuelta y deja verse

-¿Primo de donde sacaste una esposa tan hermosa?-preguntaba alagando a mira

-Jamas me contaste que tenias un primo, Ren –decía a su esposo sin dejar de ver a Ace

-Bueno es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para platicar Mira –decía este sonriéndole a su primo- Ace se quedara a vivir aquí con nosotros

-¿Espero no ser un inoportuno?-decía este arrogantemente besando la mano de Mira

-Claro que no primo, nada de eso –decía Ren muy confiado

**Asi pasaron los días y Ren como siempre se tenia que marchar**

-Ren, ¡pero acabas de llegar! –reprendia su esposa al verle empacar

-Lose Mira, pero tengo que hacer eso, solo esta vez lo prometo

-Siempre prometes lo mismo y jamás lo cumples –decía haciendo berrinche- ¡sabes que! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo puedo conseguirme al hombre que quiera –decía para luego salir de la habitación hecha una furia-

**Después de eso Mira solo veía como se marchaba su esposo en su caballo negro, para luego perderse en el horizonte. Fastidiada de siempre estar sola decidió ir a la biblioteca. Esta era enorme, cuando al entrar mira a Ace.**

-¿Ace?-pregunta al verle- pensé que irias con mi esposo –decía esta sorprendida

-Ren me pidió que me quedara –decía sujetando un libro-

-que bien –decía desinteresadamente para luego sujetar un libro

**Pero cuando se disponía a marcharse, una idea binó a su cabeza.**

-¿Ace podrías tomar el té conmigo? –preguntaba inocentemente

-Claro prima –decía Ace aceptando

**Así que ambos fueron al gran salón**

-Y dime prima ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi primo? –preguntaba mientras tomaba de su té

-Supongo que bien –decía aburrida-

-No suenas muy convencida –decía este socarronamente

-¿A qué te refieres? Soy la mujer más envidiada de todo Japón, tengo al samurái como esposo, tengo dinero, soy hermosa ¿Qué mas podría pedir? –preguntaba arrogantemente

-No sé, dímelo tú –decía mirándola cuando algo en ella cambia

-Sabes a pesar de todo lo que tu primo me da, soy completamente infeliz –decía Mira con tristeza- de nada me sirve todo lo que te he dicho, tu primo nunca esta, siempre estoy sola y siempre lo estare –aseguro con amargura para si misma mientras tomaba un poco de té cuando siente que alguien la abraza

-No permitiré que eso pase mas –al escuchar esa voz volteo y miro de quien era

-Ace –susurro mientras lo veía

-Mira –dijo para luego besarla dejando a Mira sorprendida

**Mira al sentir los labios de Ace sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, hasta que se dirigieron a la habitación de Mira, donde Mira dejo que Ace le permitiera curar su soledad. Cuando amaneció Mira despertó y Ace ya no estaba. **

-Buenos días señorita Mira –saludaba una de las sirvientas

-Buenos días –decía sonriendo lo cual asombro mucho a la joven- ¿hay noticias de mi esposo?-preguntaba mientras miraba por la ventana

-No señorita- anunciaba la joven esperando la decepción de Mira-

-Está bien, de seguro está ocupado –decía tranquila para luego sonreírle- puedes retirarte

-si señorita –dijo para luego salir

**Dicho eso Mira bajo a recorrer el jardín el cual rebozaba de vida. Cuando es sorprendida por una rosa.**

-¿y esto? –pregunto al tomar la flor en sus manos

-Es un regalo –decía Ace sonriente

-Gracias Ace –agradeció sonriente cuando siente como Ace le da un delicado beso en la mejilla logrando que Mira se sonrojara-

**Pero son interrumpidos**

-¡Joven Ace!-gritaba Estela una de las mucamas

-¿Qué ocurre Estela?-cuestionaba al ver a la mujer alterada

-Le llego un mensaje de su primo- decía sin aliento mientras le entregaba una carta-

-¿Qué dice?-preguntaba Mira con duda mientras mira a Ace

-Dice que las cosas se dificultaron y me necesita a su lado, Estela rápido preparen mi caballo para salir mañana al amanecer –ordeno

-Si joven Ace –dijo para luego salir corriendo

**Dicho eso Ace salió corriendo para preparar todo su equipaje, Mira solo lo veía desde la entrada de su habitación **

-Asi que te iras –decía Mira bajando la mirada-

-Si, tengo que ayudar a Ren –decía mientras cargaba su maleta-

-Entonces supongo que este es un adiós –aseguro Mira para marcharse pero es detenida

-Quiero que esta noche la pasemos juntos –le pidió Ace Mira al verle no sabia que decir

-Tu primo es mi esposo Ace –le decía seria

-Si pero yo te amo Mira –dijo sorprendiéndola-

-Búscame a la media noche en la biblioteca –respondió Mira para luego salir de ahí

**Al caer la noche Mira se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Ace ya la esperaba. **

-Pensé que ya no vendrías –comento Ace al verla en pijama-

-Tenía que verificar que nadie me viera –dijo mientras se acercaba a un librero

**Pero cuando iba a sujetar un libro, siente como Ace le empieza a besar el cuello.**

-Ace esto…esto no esta bien –decía susurrando- Ren es mi esposo y yo…-pero fue cayada

-Pero tu no lo amas Mira –aseguro mirándola-

-Tal ves no lo haga, pero el es mi esposo –dijo sonriendo con amargura

-Entonces hagamos esto –dijo haciendo que ella le mirara a la cara- cuando yo regrese le pediré a mi primo tu mano

-¿harías eso por mi?-preguntaba Mira sorprendida

-Si eso y más Mira –aseguro Ace mirándole a los ojos

-Entonces Ace hagamos que esto no sea una despedida –dijo para luego besarlo y dejarse ser suya por el resto de la noche.

**A la mañana siguiente Ace se marcho, dejando a Mira con la esperanza de que muy pronto el regresaría. Así pasaron los días y no tenía noticia de el. Un dia mientras tomaba el té **

-Señorita Mira – decía Estela

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Mira sin importancia

-El joven Ren ha regresado –informo

**Pero Mira al escucharla, salió corriendo en busca de su esposo. Pero al verle al rostro, algo no le agrado.**

-Ren… -nombro a su esposo ganándose su atención cuando mira que metían un enorme cajón de madera-¿Qué hace ese ataúd aqui? ¿Quién fallecio? –pregunto alterada a su esposo

-Mira, mi primo Ace fue emboscado y murió –dijo con una voz quebrada –

-¿Ace? –decía tratando de entender

-Asi es –contesto triste- ¡Estela! –nombro a su empleada

-¿Si joven Ren?-pregunto Estela con tristeza

-Quiero que prepares una recamara de huéspedes –pidio en seco

-Si joven Ren –dicho eso Estela se marcho

-¿Quién se quedara Ren?-preguntaba Mira con la voz quebrada

-Elisa, la esposa de Ace –dijo Ren a su esposa-ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglar el funeral de Ace –dicho eso se marcho

Mira al escucharlo salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, al llegar se desplomo mientras luchaba con su dolor

-Ace ¿porque? ¿Por qué me engañaste? –preguntaba a la nada mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños

**Esa noche se la paso llorando amargamente hasta el amanecer.**

-Señorita Mira el joven Ren quiere verla en el gran salón –informaba Estela

-Enseguida bajo Estela- dijo para luego irse a cambiar.

**Al verse en el espejo miro que su perfecto rostro ahora estaba marcado por las lágrimas, y sus ojos eran rodeados de líneas negras debido a que no durmió. Después de varios minutos Mira bajo al salón principal portando un kimono de seda negro y vio a Ren. **

-¿Me llamaste Ren?-preguntaba mientras veía a su esposo

-Mira quiero presentarte a Alice –decía Ren mientras una joven de cabellos naranjas se acercaba- Ella es la viuda de Ace –decía bajando la vista

-Mucho gusto –saludo Alice haciendo una reverencia

**Mira al verla no pudo negar que era mucho más joven que ella y que su belleza era inigualable, vestía un kimono largo color negro con bordados dorados, en su cabeza llevaba unos listones negros que resaltaban en su cabellera rizada. **

-El gusto es mío –contesto inclinándose al parecer después de todo Ace había jugado con ella, ella que no se comparaba con Alice

-Espero no ser una molestia –comentaba Alice para luego empezar a llorar

-Ya no llores Alice, Ace murió con honor –trataba de consolarla el peliblanco Mira al verlos decidió marcharse

-Si me disculpan me tengo que –pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayo desmayada

-¡Mira!-grito Ren al ver sin conocimiento

**Al poco tiempo Mira despertó en su habitación **

-¿Qué me paso?-preguntaba mientras se tocaba la frente

-Te desmayaste –pronuncio Ren dándole la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana- así que llame al médico y te hizo un chequeo –dijo en seco- por cierto felicidades Mira

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba desconcertada ante el comentario de su esposo

-Estas en cinta –dijo Ren acercándose a la cama de su esposa

-¿Qué? –cuestiono aun sin entender-

-Estas embarazada –escupió en seco mirándola con desprecio para luego salir de ahí

-Embarazada…-susurro para sí misma aun sin creerlo

**Al caer la noche el funeral de Ace empezó, Alice estaba a lado del ataúd en compañía de Ren, el cual no la quería dejar sola. Ese día la mansión se lleno de gente que acompañaba a Alice en su dolor. Mientras que Mira no había salido de su habitación en todo ese tiempo, al amanecer cremaron el cuerpo de Ace, y Alice decidió que era hora de partir a casa de su madre. **

-Muchas gracias Ren –agradeció Alice abrazándolo-

-Que tu viaje sea agradable y que Kami te acompañe –dijo Ren para luego ver a Alice partir

**Pero al voltear a la habitación de Mira, miro como está los observaba desde su gran ventana. Enseguida Ren se dirigió a la habitación de Mira.**

-Ya se marcho –le anuncio Ren mirando a Mira

-Ren yo.. –trato de decir Mira

-Caya Mira, ambos sabemos que ese hijo no es mío –dijo Ace serio- ¿De quién es? Exijo que me digas quien fue el traidor que se atrevió a tocarte, responde!- gritaba Ren mientras la sujetaba del brazo

-Ren suéltame me lastimas! –replicaba Mira quejándose

-Dime su nombre para poder matarlo- reclama Ren cada vez ms furioso

-El padre del hijo que espero es de Ace –dijo empezando a llorar

**Ren al escucharla la solto mientras se alejaba**

-¿Ace? Ace es el padre de tu hijo! –decía sin poder creerlo- ese traidor me apuñalo por la espalda –decía furioso-

-Ren tu nunca estabas, siempre estabas de viaje y Ace… Ace quito la soledad que me agobiaba –decía llorando cuando cae al suelo debido a que Ren la había abofeteado- Ren –susurraba conteniendo las lagrimas

-¡Cállate! Eres una cualquiera, pero esto no se acabara asi, me escuchaste! –grito para luego azotar la puerta dejando a Mira en el suelo

- ¡Te maldigo Ace! –exclamaba Mira llorando

**Así pasaron las semanas y Ren ordeno que Mira no saliera. A mira cada vez se le mostraba mas el embarazo. Su piel ahora estaba más palida, sus ojos estaban hinchados ya que cada noche lloraba entre sueños. Hasta que llego el día que Mira entro en trabajo de parto.**

-Vamos señora Mira puje –pedia Estela para que naciera el bebe

-¡Eso hago! –gritaba Mira mientras hacia fuerza - ¡ah!

**Mientras se escuchaba el grito de Mira, de pronto se escucho el llanto de un bebe. **

-¡Ya nació! –informo Estela mientras abrigaba al bebe- es una niña joven Ren! –dijo mientras se la entregaba al recienombrado-

-¿Como esta?-preguntaba Mira exausta

-Es una bebe muy sana –decía Ren mientras miraba a la bebe dormir-

**Cuando Mira nota que alguien mas se acercaba**

-¿Puedo cargarla? –preguntaba una voz muy familiar

-Claro Alice –respondio Ren mientras le entregaba a la bebe- después de todo ella es ahora tu hija –dijo para luego besarla

-Ren ¿a qué te refieres con que ahora es su hija? ¡Respóndeme! –exigía ahora Mira

-Así como lo oíste Mira, ahora Alice será la mama de esta linda bebe –dijo acariciando el rostro de la bebe

-No te preocupes Mira querré a tu hija como si fuera mía –aseguro Alice mientras salía de la habitación sin notar que Mira se podía en pie

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi hija! –exigió Mira mientras trataba de golpear a Alice pero no esperaba que Ren la atacara

-¡Ahh! –Gritaba de dolor Mira desde el suelo mientras sentía dolor en su rostro-

-Dime Mira, ¿donde quedo toda esa belleza que tanto presumías? ¿Dónde quedo la mujer que todo mundo codiciaba? Ahora no tienes nada –decía Ren con desprecio-

**Para luego salir con Alice y la bebe en sus brazos dejando a Mira en el suelo inconsciente, Estela al ver a Mira desangrarse se compadeció de ella y curo sus heridas. Mira al despertar sintió un fuerte dolor en su rostro, asi que corrió a verse en un espejo y ahogo un grito.**

-¡No! –Gritaba Mira- mi rostro…

**Mira no creía lo que veía, su rostro tenía unas enormes cicatrices a los lados de su boca.**

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas Ren! –gritaba mientras lanzaba un jarrón y rompía el espejo

**Para luego salir corriendo en busca de Ren.**

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!-gritaba mientras entraba a la habitación de Ren – ¡Mi bebe! ¿Dónde está mi bebe? –preguntaba a gritos

**Cuando encuentra a Ren**

-Alice y su hija ya no están aquí –informo Ren mientras miraba por la gran ventana-

-¡No es su hija, es la mía! ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde llevaron a mi hija? –preguntaba tratando de no abrir las heridas de su rostro

-Jamás volverás a ver a tu hija –informo Ren mirándola, pero al hacerlo se asombro por la cicatriz en su rostro – Asi que olvidate de ella –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-¡Detente! –ordena Mira pero es sujetada- ¿Qué sucede?

-Guardias saquen a esta pordiosera de aquí, y no dejen que entre –ordeno Ren mirando a Mira –

-¡Que les pasa! Yo soy la señora de esta casa! –decía pataleando

-Lamento decirte que mi amada esposa falleció en un trágico accidente –dijo Ren con una voz quebrada- pobre de mi querida Mira, por favor sáquenla necesito estar solo con mi dolor

**Al decir eso sacaron a Mira y la echaron, Mira al no saber adónde ir empezó a caminar en busca de su hija, la gente que la veía la tachaba de loca y huían aterrorizados, así que se cubría el rostro busco a su hija por años pero jamás la encontró, y nadie volvió a saber ella, muchos decían que había muerto y todos lo creyeron, hasta que una noche. **

-Hola lindura ¿tan bonita y tan solita? –preguntaba un ebrio que la encontró en un parque

-¿Crees que soy hermosa? –le pregunto Mira aun con el rostro cubierto

-Hermosísima –aseguraba el hombre ebrio mientras se acercaba

**Pero en eso Mira se quito el trapo de la cara dejando ver la horrenda cicatriz que tenia **

-¿y ahora? –preguntaba Mira, el hombre asustado salió huyendo, pero eso no fue suficiente

**A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de un hombre apareció en el centro de un parque, nadie sabía que era lo que le había pasado, unos testigos aseguraron haberlo visto con una mujer cubierta del rostro. Con el paso de los años el número de hombres fue aumentando, todos fallecían por extrañas circunstancias pero todos con la misma cicatriz en el rostro. Aun en la actualidad muchos aseguran que por las noches se logra ver a una joven mujer caminar por la ciudad con el rostro cubierto que desaparece en el centro del parque, buscando algo importante.**

Fin

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ: Masquerade: Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Espero que les haya gustado :) es la primera vez que trabajo con esta pareja dispareja RenxMira jamás crei que lo haría, pero bueno es un reto y lo he cumplido. Esta es una leyenda japonesa muy popular. Sin mas me despido.**

"Cuando se escribe por obligación la magia se pierde" Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

Estelaluna 


End file.
